Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Captive of Thought
Summary: A distraught Altliv comes to Olivia's apartment one night, smutty goodness ensues. A one shot written for a very special lady.


I wrote this fic for my dear sweet Julie for her birthday. I hope it lives up to your expectations babe. =)

All the usual stuff applies. I don't own Fringe, I just steal Anna Torv for my own sexual pleasure. No copyright infringement intended blah, blah, blah.

No on to the smut!

* * *

><p>It seemed like Olivia was always poring over case files. Tonight was no exception. She was curled up on her couch munching on Chinese takeout, completely surrounded by files of cold cases. There were open folders covering half the couch, the coffee table, and several scattered on the floor. Olivia was going through them one by one, glasses perched on her nose, occasionally sipping from her glass of whiskey, when she was startled by a knock at the door. Her first instinct was to ignore it. What could anyone possibly want at 11:30 on a Tuesday night? If it was work related Broyles would have called. But as the knocking got more insistent she decided she'd better at least see who it was. She set down her takeout, closed the file in her lap, and tiptoed her way around the files on the floor to get to the door. She was not at all prepared for what she saw through the peephole.<p>

_Her. _What was _she _doing here at this time of night? Olivia cautiously opened the door, not knowing what to expect from her always smug, red headed alternate.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She kept one hand on the door frame so as not to give the illusion that she was inviting her in. That was the last thing she wanted.

"I, um – can I…come in?" Liv asked. Something was very off about her. She didn't exude the same confidence Olivia always saw in her. She looked disheveled. Upset even. She'd been ready to tell her to stay the hell away from her apartment, that seeing her at work was already too much. But she couldn't turn her away. Not like this.

"Uh, sure…sorry about the mess. I was just…going over some old files." Olivia scooped up the papers off the couch and picked up the few off the floor so Liv could sit down.

"Thanks," she said as sat on the edge of the couch.

"Can I get you a drink or…" Olivia offered awkwardly.

Liv put up a hand. "No, no. I'm fine."

"So…what _are_ you doing here?"

"I – see I was with this…Well, what happened was…You know what? Whatever. It was stupid of me to come here. I don't know why I even - " She started to get up when Olivia grabbed her hand and she froze. It felt as if an electric current had just run through them both.

They were silent for a long moment, both staring at where their hands were touching.

"It's okay," Olivia said softly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Really."

Liv took a deep breath. "It's about Frank…you remember him…" she said cautiously. Of course she remembered. She had to. She'd forced this woman to live her life and that included being Frank's live in girlfriend.

"Yes," Olivia whispered.

"Well," Liv started again. "We split up. I mean…no we didn't. He left. He just…left."

Olivia squeezed her hand slightly. "I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I sort of…fell in love with someone else." She stopped for a minute before running headlong into an explanation. "That sounds terrible. I know it does. I never meant to hurt him. He's been nothing but wonderful to me. And I fought it with everything I had. I did. But he saw through it. And I just…I can't fight it anymore. I don't want to fight it anymore."

"You…fell in love with someone else? Wh-who?" Olivia stammered.

Liv looked into eyes, almost sadly. "You."

There was another silence. Longer this time, tense. Neither of them knew what to say. This was wrong on so many levels. And yet, it felt so right. There had been something between them, something intangible, since they day they met. It was always there, clinging to them every time they were together, but it was so much easier to deny it. It was so much easier push it to the back of their minds and pretend it away. But obviously, it couldn't work forever.

"I don't understand…" Olivia said quietly.

"Yes, you do. I know you feel it too, Olivia. I know you do. I know you feel this…" Liv leaned in and pressed her lips gently against the sweet blonde's.

Olivia couldn't stop herself. She wrapped her arms around Liv's neck and pulled her harder against her mouth, tongue slipping between her lips. Liv moaned into her, already undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"Wait…" Olivia pulled back. "What are we doing? This is so wrong…"

"Why? Why is this wrong?"

"Because you're _me._ It's so…narcissistic."

"Is it? Yes, our DNA is identical. But we're so different, Olivia. Our experiences have shaped us into different people. Just let go for once, okay? Just…let me love you."

Olivia nodded silently. Maybe it was narcissistic. Maybe it was wrong. But as she was looking into this woman's eyes, she saw nothing but love and sincerity. It was pointless to deny this any longer. It was time to let the walls down around her heart.

She put her lips to Liv's, almost tentatively, as Liv gently laid her back and the couch and snuck her arms around her lower back. The feel of their bodies pushed against each other was enough to drive the both crazy and their kiss quickly became heated, tongues fighting for dominance. Liv reached up to undo the last few buttons on Olivia's shirt as she dragged her tongue down her neck to place open mouthed kisses above her bra.

"Off," Olivia panted. "Take it off."

Liv was all too happy to comply, practically ripping Olivia's shirt from her body and unclasping her bra. As soon as she had it removed her mouth immediately went to Olivia's breasts, sucking a nipple into her mouth and raking her teeth across it. Olivia gasped and threw her head back into the couch, threading her fingers through Liv's long red hair.

She switched to the other breast, sucking as if her life depended on it. She couldn't get enough of this woman. The way her head was tossing from side, her hair spread in a golden halo around her head, one hand still in Liv's hair as the other dug into the side of the couch.

Liv couldn't stand it any longer. She had to have more. She tore her mouth away from Olivia's breasts and starting kissing down her stomach, sliding her fingernails down her sides, making her shiver and arch up into her. Liv quickly undid her pants, sliding them down her legs with her panties, leaving her completely, gorgeously naked under her hands.

As she started to lie back on top of her, Olivia yanked her down by the front of her shirt and kissed her hard.

"You are wearing far too many clothes," she murmured against Liv's mouth. Liv chuckled and helped Olivia unbutton her shirt. Soon all her clothes were in a pile with Olivia's and she was being pulled back to her, both of them moaning at the feel of their naked bodies against each other.

Liv was already rolling her hips into Olivia's as she sucked an earlobe into her mouth.

"Oh god…" Olivia groaned as she grabbed her hips and grinded harder against her. "Yes…yes…"

Liv slid her hand between them and drug a finger through her folds. She was so wet. She couldn't stand to tease her anymore. She pushed two fingers inside of her and was immediately rewarded with a moan from Olivia, digging her fingers into her hips.

"Harder, Liv. Oh please…harder."

Liv obeyed, pumping into her, harder, faster, curling her fingers to find the spot she knew would bring her over.

"Yes! Oh yes, right there. Don't stop, don't stop…uh, uh, uh…" She was grunting with every thrust of Liv's fingers. She couldn't help herself. She was coming undone.

"Come for me, baby," Liv whispered in her ear.

That brought her over the edge, clenching hard around Liv's fingers, desperately clinging to her. Olivia bit down hard on her shoulder, a tiny scream escaping her lips. But Liv wasn't done. She kept pushing into her, making her come over and over until she completely collapsed underneath her.

"Hey," Liv said, brushing Olivia's hair out of her face with her free hand. "You still with me, gorgeous?"

Olivia smiled, eyes still closed. "Narcissist."

Liv laughed. "I thought I lost you there."

"I blacked out for a minute. You're quite skilled with those fingers of yours."

"You mean these?" Liv pulled her fingers out from inside Olivia and brought them up to her mouth, licking them slowly as she looked into her alternate's eyes. "You should see what I can do with my tongue," she smiled wickedly before kissing her.

Olivia hummed against her lips, tasting herself, salty inside Liv's mouth.

"Oh no, no," she said as she pulled away. "It's my turn to show you."

Before Liv knew what was happening she'd been flipped on her back, Olivia already kissing a trail down her stomach. She slipped her hands under Liv's legs, pushing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She gave her a quick smile and then ran circles around Liv's clit with her tongue.

"Ooo," she moaned. "Oh Olivia, yes…"

She took that as a go ahead and plunged her tongue deep inside of her. Liv instantly brought her hands up and pulled her head tighter against her.

"Oh yes…yes, yes, yes…"

Olivia drove her tongue faster as she snaked a hand around to rub gentle circles on Liv's clit with her thumb. It brought Liv crashing down around her, nails scraping her scalp. Olivia came up to kiss her, holding her tight as the aftershocks shook her body.

When they had both caught their breaths, Olivia looked deep into Liv's eyes and said simply, "I love you too, you know."

Liv smiled and pulled her down into soft kiss, settling Olivia's head to rest on her shoulder. She pulled the throw from the back of the couch around them as sleep overtook them.


End file.
